Mother's Day
by Of-Moose-and-Freckles
Summary: Sam and Dean don't have a Mom. Mother's Day is just another painful reminder.


Since 1983, Dean had always dreaded two dates: November, 2nd, when his father spent the day crying and more drunk than usual, and Mother's Day.  
Every year in school, Dean had to bear a whole week of Mommy conversations, handmade gifts and cards. And as Dean didn't have a mom, he would just sit there and watch the other kids. The teachers always tried to have him make something anyway, like a gift for his dad instead. But Dean always refused. It wasn't Father's Day.  
So when Sam started school, Dean was really worried about the unavoidable I'm-the-only-one-who-doesn't-have-a-Mommy week.

One day of May, he skipped recess and sneaked into Sam's kindergarten.  
He managed to find his brother's teacher, Mrs Green, who was watering plants in front of a class window while the toddlers were running on the playground.  
Dean introduced himself, explained the situation and politely asked Mrs Green to exceptionally cancel Mother's Day this year as poor Sammy wouldn't be able to make something for their dead Mommy.  
Mrs Green was really kind. She patted Dean's head and told him he was a very nice little boy and a great big brother. However she couldn't possibly cancel Mother's Day. It wouldn't be fair to the other children.

"But then it's not fair to Sammy!", Dean protested.

"I know, sweetheart, but I really can't do anything. Don't worry, we won't leave Sammy aside. He'll make a gift and a card too. For his daddy."

Dean sighed, said goodbye and left quickly, hoping he wouldn't run into Sam on the playground.

-

When the dreaded week finally came, Dean cried himself to sleep almost every night. He just couldn't bear the idea of his little brother spending days of gift making and love outpouring for the mommy he didn't even remember.  
Dean himself spend the week just like the previous years, watching his classmates get creative.

On the D-day, Dean waited for Sam to come out of school. Their motel was right down the block and their dad now trusted Dean to bring them both back home safely.  
When Dean saw Sam running to him with a small present and a card in his hands, he felt a lump in his throat. It looked like their dad would get one Father's Day present too many this year.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Dee! Look what I got!", Sam said with pride.

"I see, Sammy. Is that a present?"

"I told Mrs Green we don't have a mommy, so she said she had a solution!"

"Really? What was that?"

"She said a mommy is the person we love the most in the world, so she said that I could make something for the one person _I_ love the most in the world!"

Sam spoke very fast and smiled widely.  
Dean had to admit that the teacher had handled the whole thing very well.

"That's great, Sammy. Dad's gonna be thrilled."

Sam let out a cute laughter.

"It's not for Daddy, it's for you!", he said proudly, handing him the small gift and the card.

Dean's eyes went wide. What? He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You made all that for me?"

"Yes! Open it, open it!", Sam said, clapping.

Dean slowly took the present and unwrapped it.  
It was a big heart made of red salt dough. In the middle were painted a small D and a small S.  
It wasn't exactly pretty. It was shaped weirdly and the letters had turned an ugly brown color. Yet, Dean wanted to cry.

"See! I made a D for Dean and a S for Sammy!", Sam said, pointing out the letters.

"It's so beautiful, Sammy. You're an artist. Thank you."

His voice was shaking slightly.

"Read the card!"

Dean opened it. Inside, on the left side, Sam had drawn what seemed to be a car- because Dean liked cars- and nearly a hundred multicolor hearts. On the right side, he had written in big letters: ' I LOVE YOU DEEN '  
The words 'I love you' were visibly re-written on Mrs Green's model, but 'Dean' was written in a trembling handwriting and Sammy had made a spelling mistake.  
In small print, at the bottom of the card, he had signed SAM.  
This was so cute altogether that Dean felt his eyes watering. He bent and wrapped his arms around Sam, pressing him against his chest.

"Thank you so much, 's beautiful. I love it."

"Are you happy?", Sam managed to ask, his voice muffled by Dean's clothes.

"So happy. You're the best. I love you so much."

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and took his hand.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go home."

The two boys walked down the street, hand in hand.  
Dean slightly wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was ever going to deserve Sammy.


End file.
